Passion
by Kianna Sheen
Summary: Bella and Edward lemon!
1. Chapter 1

I laid in my nightgown waiting for him. He was always late and on some nights, he wouldn't even come.

Instead of having awesome sex, it looks like I'm alone tonight... again.

My hands tightened next to me. God, what does he expect to do after we moved in together?! Go off and find enough food for him to control himself? That was always the excuse, but I never came close to getting bitten by him--even when he was hungry.

I walked to my dresser which contained pink, lacy, silk lingerie at the bottom. It hasn't been used since I got it, which was five months ago.

I checked the clock- 12:43 AM

No bother waiting for him now. I ran to the bathtub to relax. I knew I had to be understanding, but how can he do this to me when I'm so fucking horny? I waited for the water to warm up, putting my finger to test. When I thought it was good enough, I slipped into the water. Without giving it much thought, I grabbed the top of the water pipe, hoisting my legs up around it, and turned on the water to it's highest. The warm water felt good going into me. A moan escaped my lips and I thrust my hips higher. I decided that this wasn't enough though and ran to the shower. The shower head had 4 options: regular, mist, massage, hard, and shooter. I put it to hard and stuck it beneath the lips of my pussy. My unoccupied hands went up to my tits and started rubbing my nipples.

Oh god this felt fucking good.

I moaned really loudly and almost screamed when I turn the shower to the shooter option.

Then I heard a bang. I sudden rush of excitement crept on me. Edward was home.

I quickly put the shower option to regular and wet my whole body and my hair. It was embarrassing if he found out I was fucking myself in the shower. I quickly ran out to the bedroom. I heard a few clanks which means Edward was out in the kitchen having a whiskey, like always.

This was the perfect opportunity to have sex. I reached for the bottom drawer of my dresser and pulled out the pink lingerie at the bottom and quickly put it on. I was still soaked, but I didn't care. My pussy was throbbing from the shooter shower head, but I ignored it. I reached for my make-up in the end table and became applying some lip gloss and smokey eyeshadow. I fluffed up my hair and positioned myself on the bed with my arms pushing up my tits and my legs facing the opposite way of each other.

Suddenly, without warning, Edward walked in. He looked uninterested and my heart dropped. He grabbed some pajama shorts and layed it on the floor next to him while he undressed. His back was facing toward me. When he was down to his boxers I started getting wet looking at his muscles. I can see his firm buttocks outlined by his boxers. He wore the pajama pants and slid next to be on the bed. I just stared at him.

Determined to have sex, I climbed on top of him to discover that he had a full grown erection. My surprise I jumped back and let out a soft "Oh".

He sat up and looked into my eyes, "Oh God, I want to fuck you--"

"Then do it!" I almost yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you." But before he could finish that sentence, I pushed down his pajama pants and started rubbing his penis through the thin material of the boxers. His penis was even perfect. It was about nine inches long and very thick. It was firm too. I reached up and kissed him. At first it was just an innocent kiss, but it soon became intimate. He brought his hands up and cupped my cheek. His tongue lightly bit my lower lip and I opened it for entrance. His tongue explored my mouth and massaged my tongue. When he got a hold of it, he sucked my tongue and massaged it again. My legs straddled his hips and I can feel his penis rubbing against my pussy through the thin materials.

Edwards hands have left my face and unhooked my bra. I pushed it off of my arms and continued to kiss him. Edwards fingers began rubbing my nipples. His touch was so cold and pleasureable. I let out a moan that broke our kiss. Almost instantly, he brought his mouth to my left tit and sucked it. I let out a loud moan to let him know how good it felt. His tongue circled my right nipple. He then pushed my down onto the bed so my back was on the ground. He removed my underwear with his teeth , slowly going down.

He was teasing me and I hated it.

Finally when my underwear was down to my ankles, I kicked it off and instantly ripped his boxers out revealing his perfect penis.

He picked me up and set me down on my back. He positioned his head between my legs and licked the skin of my inner thighs. Slowly and painfully.

"Hurry up and fuck me," I murmurred. He smirked.

He licked the lips of my pussy, teasing me again. Then without another thought, he plunged his tongue into my pussy. I let out moans and screamed his name. My legs instinctively when up and pushed his head closer to my pussy. His tongue swirled inside of me and I couldn't take it. I igrabbed the bedsheets on either side of me and arched my back.

"Edward! More! I think I'm going to--" and in one swift motion, he thrust his penis into me. He only made it halfway because beyond that, my pussy couldn't take. I screamed his name begging to fuck me more. He pushed my legs up so that they were almost touching my shoulder and he pumped into me slowly at first and then faster. I finally reached my climax and my cum and juices squirted out and onto his penis and my thighs. I relaxed a little, but Edwarrd kept going. He hadn't have his plesure yet. I arched my back. Soon Edward became so fast, I could barely even see him move.

"Ahhh, Edward, more!" I grabbed onto his buttocks and once he pushed all his penis into me, some unfamiliar, sweet juices filled me too. He shook violently and let out another wave into me. He let out his member and laid next to me. We held hands as we slept.

* * *

I was awoken by Edward rubbing his hand against my pussy.

I really hated morning sex. I was tired and hungry. I leaned over and check the time- 4:42

I groaned and told Edward to go back to sleep until I realized that he didn't sleep.

He spread my legs wide open and teased it by rubbing his head at my clitorous. I admit I felt a tingle, but I was more tired and pushed him away. I didn't really know what happened, but in a few minutes I was choking on his penis. I moved my head away and groaned, "I'll give you a blowjob later." But Edward was impatient. He grabbed my head and turned it. I started sucking it and lazily rubbing it until he cumed a bit in my mouth. It was sweet, but I was exhausted.

He spread my legs wide open once again and I tried to close it, but his grip was strong. He pushed his cock into me, slower than yesterday, but he got it all in. And he started going his amazing fast speed pumps. I admit to enjoying it and having two organisms while he did so. Finally he let out his juices and laid next to me, his penis still in me.

I panicked and tried to push it out, but he pushed it back in and smiled.

After that, I had way too much sex.

But Edward seemed to enjoy himself.


	2. Haha

lol I was reading over my story and I realized that when in a context I meant to put orgasm, but I think spellcheck changed it to organism.

Haha, sorry about that.


End file.
